1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to muzzle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dog muzzle apparatus wherein the same is arranged for use in dog racing environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various muzzle apparatus has been utilized in the prior art for securement about a muzzle portion of a canine. Such structure is found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,869 to Young, et al. wherein a muzzle apparatus is arranged for surrounding securement to an associated muzzle of an associated animal, with a wad of cotton mounted within the muzzle structure for directing a scent to the associated animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,086 to Schenack utilizes a muzzle of a generally truncated conical configuration for surroundingly securing a dog's muzzle portion in a non-active manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,255 to Degroot utilizes a halter structure for encircling a dog's muzzle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dog muzzle apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing inducements in training and racing of dogs and the like.